Data centers perform a diverse range of functions, such as hosting websites, warehousing information, and providing cloud-based computing solutions for remote users. To support such functions, data centers typically include a myriad of equipment, such as racks of computing servers and network switches, data storage arrays, power distribution units, temperature monitoring sensors, location/positioning mechanisms, cables, and fan assemblies, for example.
The various equipment, also known as components, of a data center may be connected in many different ways for management access by data center administrators. For example, the components may be connected to a computer network via a network address or may be accessed directly via a serial interface. Administrators can operate management consoles to connect to the components using browsers or other software tools. Administrators can typically use administrative tools to communicate with components to enquire about their status, to configure the components, and to run diagnostic tests, for example.
The different types of components of a data center typically each have a different software interface. The software interfaces are generally supplied by the component manufacturers and may include component object models that the administrator can traverse and query to obtain component-specific information.